Shinobu to kaijū no nichijō seikatsu
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: What if My Daily Life with a monster girl and Naruto were in one and the same universe and Naruto became a Host
1. Prologue

A/N: so once again here is a new story...plz tell me how you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume Iru Nichijou (My daily life with monster girls)

* * *

 **Shinobu to kaijū no nichijō seikatsu**

Prologue: Pilot

It was a dark night in Konoha as a woman with long black hair approached the hokage tower in the center of the village. She's wearing a tied black haori and white kimono-style blouse, black skirt, and high-heels.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination where upon entering the tower she headed straight up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Once in the reception area the first thing she noticed was the distinct smell of smoke. Which was odd since as far as she new the Hokage didn't smoke as Kushina wouldn't allow it. The black haired woman approached the Hokage's receptionist and cleared her throat getting the receptionist to look up at her.

"Good evening." the black haired woman said "I'm here for a meeting with Hokage. Could you please inform him that Sumike Smith is here to see him."

The receptionist looked at the woman before informing the hokage. Soon enough Smith was allowed to enter the Hokage's office and noticed that the man behind the desk was not who she was expecting. For one thing he was much older than the Hokage and yet he was wearing the Hokage's robes and hat.

"Greetings young lady! Please come in and take a seat." The older man said "I must say I was quite surprised when my secretary said that I have an appointment that I don't remember creating. So could you please explain to me who you are and why you are here?"

While the older man didn't out right demand the reason for her presence the underlying message was still there. Smith looked at the older man and removed her sunglasses

"Unfortunately, what I have to say is only to be said directly to the Hokage-" before Smith could finish her comment she was interrupted by the older gentleman

"Well that's odd seeing as I am the Hokage."

"As I was saying what i have to say is only to be said directly to the Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki." Smith finished a satisfied smirk on her face.

It was then that the mood in the room darkened and the temperature dropped considerably

"I don't know who you are or how you know about Minato and Kushina being husband and wife. But I regret to inform you that both my Successor and his wife passed away six months ago after an unfortunate incident. I am the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi so if you would be so kind as to explain to me who you are and why you are present he-" before he could finish his sentence a high pitched wail interrupted him.

The Hokage sighed, but got up from his desk and went over to a corner of the room that seemed to be shrouded in shadow. As the Hokage approached the corner he brought his hands up and placed them together with both index and middle fingers together.

"Kai" he said as the shadows seemed to recede revealing a babies crib "There, there, Naruto I'm sorry if my KI woke you up."

The old Kage said as he reached into the crib and brought up a struggling blonde haired baby with three whisker marks on each cheek and deep ocean blue eyes

"Ryū!" he said the tone in his voice commanded her attention especially when a woman wearing a white cloak and black trousers with bandages tied around her right leg, arm-guards, gloves and black sandals appeared right next to the hokage. She also has poker straight midnight black hair and is wearing a mask with a dragon motif with detailed horns and three thick stripes on each cheek and a line down the forehead that splits in two running across the eye holes. While on her back was a sword and her left leg a kunai pouch. Smith looked at the woman and instantly new she was an ANBU having met a dog masked ANBU back during her last visit with Minato.

"You called for me Hokage-sama!?" the ANBU asked as she kneeled in front of her Commander and Leader

"Yes Ryū-san I need you to take young Naruto here to the Sarutobi clan compound I'm pretty sure my daughter could use the distration and please ak Karasu to inform Lady Uchiha that young Naruto will be at Sarutobi compound should she wish to visit him. Am I understood Ryū?!" he stated

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The ANBU said as she took the babe and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

Once the Dragon Masked ANBU disappeared the Hokage went back to his seat and stared at Smith

"Now then as I was saying before we were interrupted by young Naruto. Who are you and why are you here?"

Smith looked at the Elder Hokage and sighed

"Hokage-sama, my name as you heard is Sumike Smith, and I represent an organization that deals with a group of people that the rest of the world thinks of as Myth and legend. We call them extra-species. Before his untimely demise I was working out an exchange program with Minato where my organization would send one of these people to live with and work alongside some of your shinobi. Of course we decided that this person would enter the shinobi academy, we also were hammering out some of the details in regards to living conditions and laws surrounding the student." Smith stated

Hiruzen Sarutobi and Sumike Smith sat in silence for what seemed like hours when, the aged Kage finally spoke up

"What do you mean these Extra-species?" he asked and upon receiving a nod from Smith continued "Are people straight from mythology and legend? Could you please explain what and who it is that you are talking about Smith-san?"

Smith looked at the Kage

"The people I'm talking about are beings like Lamia, Centaurs, and Harpies to name but a few. Now before you tell me that these beings do not exist I would ask that you call for.." Smith started before reaching into her robe and pulled out a scroll a few seconds later she opened it, took one look then resealed the scroll and returned it back to the inside of her robe. "Sorry as I was saying before you tell me that this can't be true I would ask that you call Anko Mitarashi she will be able to vouch for me and confirm what I am saying."

The Hokage considered what was said to him for a few moments before he looked to his left

"Neko," He simply stated

It didn't take long before a young woman purple haired woman in a Cat ANBU mask appeared standing right next to the hokage

"Hai Hokage-sama," she said

"Would you kindly grab Mitarashi Anko and bring her here please." He stated and the Cat masked ANBU simply nodded before disappearing in a swirl of falling leaves

Once the newest ANBU disappeared Hiruzen looked back to Smith.

"So Smith-san why is it you wish to see one of the best Kunoichi training to be in the T&I department and what was that scroll that you pulled out ?" Hiruzen asked

Smith looked at the Hokage

"The answers you seek are a lot more complicated than you could ever understand. First of all Ms. or is it Mrs. now? Whichever, Mitarashi Anko is a person of interest to my organization. Especially since it has been a while since someone has last checked up on her. As for the scroll that I have with me… well I can't actually tell you about it until after we hammer out the details as to whether or not there will be exchange students attending the Konoha shinobi/kunoichi Training Academy."

After hearing Smith's explanation Hiruzen nodded his and the two began waiting in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes the two heard a pair of voices coming from the hall

"Why does the old man want to see me again Yugao-neechan?" one voice asked well her response was a sigh and then

"Anko-chan what have I told you about calling me by my name when I am on duty and we are not at home?" said the second voice

It was then that the door burst open and a purple blur shot in and landed on the Hokage's desk.

"You wanted to see me Old Man?" Said a 12 year old girl with violet hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt, fishnet armbands that reached her elbows, dark shorts and knee-length boots.

The hokage sighed at the young girl

"Anko if you don't get off of my desk I'll severely restrict your Naruto visiting hours am I understood?" he asked Anko who quickly jumped off his desk. But before he could say anything else to her Smith decided to speak up.

"It has been a while Anko-chan how are you doing here in Konoha?" She asked smirking when she watched Anko whip her head around so fast it almost seemed like she was going to get whiplash

"Smith-san" She said as she hugged the older woman "When did you get here? How long are you staying? Are you ditching work again? How's Tio-chan? Oh what about Zombina-san? Or Manako-chan and Doppel-Chan?" Anko asked in rapid re questions making Smith smirk even more

"Excuse me Anko-chan but are you saying that you know Smith-san?" Hiruzen asked in confusion having never heard Anko mention the woman before.

Anko suddenly looked around and realised where she was and who was around her. She was about to say something when she heard Smith speak.

"It's okay Anko you can release the technique and show them."

Anko nodded once and then brought her hands up and placed them together with both index and middle fingers together.

"Kai!" she said and then a bright light engulfed Anko and as the light receded those in attendance started noticing things about Anko.

For example no longer were Anko's eyes pupiless in each eye she had slitted snake pupils. Her ears where now large, pointy and purple. She also has small purple scales on her cheeks. The most noticeable change was the long, purple snake tail that replaced her legs.

"What… Who… " the Hokage stammered but was interrupted by the cat masked ANBU

"Hokage-sama," she started "If you look behind the Fourths picture you should be able to find the information you're looking for."

For the first time since regaining office Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was speechless. He promptly turned around grabbed the photo of the fourth off the wall(nearly ripping it off the wall) and after inserting the combination for the safe behind it and opening it. Grabbed the stack of documents and sat back down at his desk starting to read.

"Yugao-nee-chan?" Anko hesitantly started "Do you hate me for not telling you the truth about what I really am?"

Yugao looked at Anko

"I've known since the beginning that you were a Lamia Anko Minato-sama told me what you were. He said that in order for you to live with me I needed to fully understand who you were and how to help take care of you should you need any extra help. I was just waiting for you to be ready to tell me yourself. " Yugao said

Anko looked at her adoptive older sister, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She lunged at Yugao arms open wide to hug her older sister.

After the heartwarming scene between Anko and Yugao a comfortable silence descended over the room. A few minutes later Hiruzen broke the silence with a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kami… Minato even in death you don't make it easy on this old man." He said as he looked back up to his current company. "So let me get this straight Smith-san. You and Minato had contacted the other villages and we all were about to finalize an agreement allowing these "Extra-Species" people to attend our shinobi/kunoichi academy should they want to and have them stay with a family. Then the idea is that some of these people to work within the village alongside the police force, and that should the Extra-species person serve in the military as a shinobi/kunoichi they can-depending on the situation-claim diplomatic immunity as an Ambassador to their species and the only ones who can reprimand or punish these people are the kage of the village their staying at-should they join as a shinobi/kunoichi- or your cultural exchange security squad and this Monster Ops: Neutralization squad. Is this all correct Smith-san?"

When he received a nod from Smith, Hiruzen sighed as he removed his hand from the bridge of his nose raising it up to massage his temples.

"I'm probably going to regret this but what do I have to do for Konoha to participate in this program?" He said while Smith was smiling

"It's easy enough all you to do is to sign here at the bottom of this document." Smith said as she pulled out another scroll from her robe "Now I believe it best if we keep Anko-chan's uniqueness a secret until you announce their existence to the village. I'd say it should take about 9 years to get everyone on board with some of the ideas and to hammer out the finer details."

After the meeting with Smith, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked down at his desk and upon seeing the extra paperwork he had started to weep anime tears, especially when he thought about how much extra work these Extra-Species people were going to bring him.

* * *

A/N: Ummm… Yeah got no real excuse for this one other than the fact that I couldn't concentrate on any of the other two stories I'm already writing with this plot bouncing around in my skull


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

A/N:

So due to the over(read decently)whelming success of the prologue I tried to get the first chapter out same day. Thank you to those who have reviewed and given me things to think about and hopefully write about. Now I have made a few changes to the Naruto side of the story the normal entrance age to the academy in peace times shall be 12 years old and graduation will be in 5 years. Now the changes made in the Monster Musume side are that Papi and Meroune will not be Shinobi/Kunoichi they will just be civilians with benefits, same with Lala('cause she keeps losing her head.. Eh eh) and Suu also will not be a kunoichi given the fact that she is a slime.

Once again it's time for the disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou they belong to their rightful creators.

Chapter 1: New Introductions

It has been twelve years since that fateful night that Smith met with Sarutobi and revealed the existence of the Extra-Species people, and only three years since the Daimyo of the Nations announced to the world at large and formed the Interspecies Exchange Bill, condoning the cultural exchange between humans and non-human liminal species, or extra-species.

Currently in Konohagakure no Sato, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, is sitting in his home painting a picture when he hears a crashing sound

"LORD HOKAGE!" a voice shouted "THE BRAT HAS DONE IT AGAIN THIS TIME HE PAINTED THE..."

Annoyed by the person shouting at him Hiruzen turned and looked at his unwanted guest and sighed

"How many times do I have to tell you. If Naruto has pulled a prank there are only four people you should be bothering about it. 1. Iruka Umino, 2. Anko Mitarashi, 3. ANBU agent Neko, 4. Commander Dragon if and only if none of the above are available. DO NOT COME TO ME AND EXPECT ME TO DEAL WITH A PRANK PERFORMED BY A TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY JUST BECAUSE YOU CANNOT CATCH HIM. Bother me about this again and you will be catching Tora for the next six years.I'm sure you can find your way out."

With his piece said the Hokage turned back to his painting.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Mountain a now twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki hanging from a rope in front of the faces of the Hokages and was laughing his ass off after graffiting said faces. While down below shouts of outrage could be heard.

"Hahahaha… The only reason all of you are mad is because you never thought of doing this yourselves!" Naruto shouted

As he hung there laughing he never noticed the long purple tail slowly descend and start to coil around him until it was too late. Next thing Naruto knew he was face to face with a purple Lamia with hair that is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is currently wearing a fitted mesh top. Over which is an open tan overcoat with a purple inseam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, and a dark blue belt.

Naruto looked at the Lamia in front of him and grinned

"Hi Anko nee-chan!" He said flashing his mega-watt smile at her "What are you doing here?"

Anko looked at her younger brother figure and almost laughed at his attempt of playing innocent

"Otouto, you know very well why I am here." she said while slowly tightening her coils in order to prevent the young boy from escaping her. "Look at this Otouto… I thought I taught you better than this! I mean if you're going to perform a prank at least do it at night so that no one knows who the culprit is. Jeez for this I'm gonna have to cut you off of your ramen allowance for the next week."

Throughout their conversation neither one noticed the cat masked anbu standing behind them listening to the entire conversation slowly gaining a tick mark at what was being said

"I seem to recall telling you Imouto not to encourage Naru-chan's pranks. I guess I'm going to have to cut you off your Dango for the next month."

The cat masked ANBU said as she stood behind Anko and Naruto hands on her hips while her body language clearly expressed her displeasure at the sight before her.

"But Yugao-nee." Anko whined as the group slowly started walking down the mountain path towards the ground below. "You know how I get without my dango. I promise I won't encourage Naru-chan's pranks if you give me back my dango." she said while attempting to give her best Koinu no me no jutsu (while also loosening her grip on Naruto)

Yugao looked at Anko trying her best to resist her Imouto's infamous Koinu no me no jutsu.

'Stay strong Yugao you can beat this. You can not let Imouto win otherwise she will never learn' Yugao thought as she stared at her Imouto. It was then that she noticed that naruto was now no longer safely wrapped up in Anko's tail and had disappeared.

"Anko where did Naruto go?" She asked hoping to divert Anko's attention to their missing younger brother figure.

Meanwhile Naruto was quickly bolting and locking the door to his apartment thinking he got away from his Nee-chan's scot free.

As Naruto started preparing ramen for his lunch he heard a knock at his door. Curious and cautious as he was not expecting visitors and his Nee-chan's would have gone back to work by now Naruto quietly crept to the door and peeked out the peep-hole. What he saw was something he was not expecting, for there on the other side of his door was a sunglasses wearing woman with long black hair. She's wearing a tied black haori and white kimono-style blouse, and a black skirt. Next to the woman is a Lamia with long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears two yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head. She was currently wearing a yellow sundress.

Naruto cautiously opened the door ready to slam it shut at a moment's notice.

"Can I help you Oba-san?" he asked his body tensing ready to close the door and run should the Oba-san at the door prove hostile.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked and upon receiving a nod from him continued "My have you grown last time I saw you, you were six months old. Anyway I am Sumike Smith and I am Cultural Exchange Co-ordinator. You have been chosen to be a Host family for Miia here she is a-"

"A Lamia I know that." Naruto interrupted before Sumike could finish "And I didn't volunteer to be a host family." he stated while staring at Sumike

"I'm sorry but I won't be talking to you without my Nee-chan's here." He said as he started to close the door a voice stopped him

"It's okay Naruto you can trust Smith-san and as for not volunteering to be a host family Hokage-sama volunteered you for it." the voice said causing Naruto to reopen the door and smile for there standing next to Sumike was a woman wearing a white and black ANBU mask with a dragon motif with detailed horns and three thick stripes on each cheek and a line down the forehead that splits in two running across the eye holes.

"Ryū-oba-san. Jiji volunteered me to be a Host family?" he asked in confusion to which the Dragon masked ANBU nodded

"Yes Naruto, he worries about you. You need to interact with people your own age and so he volunteered you to be a host family." she said causing Naruto to nod his head in understanding

"Well I guess if Jiji is going to make me a Host family then I better use my manners. Miia please come in." Naruto said as he moved aside to allow his guest into her new home.

"Well then I'll just leave the two of to get to know each other." Sumike said as she turned around and started walking away. During which time the Dragon masked ANBU had disappeared and so with no one left in front of his apartment Naruto closed the door and lead Miia to the living room where he sat across from her.


	3. Chapter 2: I don't have a name

A/N: A very special thank you to everyone who has either written a review or added this story to their favorites and or is following the story. I'm going to say I'm sorry in advance to those of you who do not like Harem stories it's the only thing that comes to my mind when I think of Monster Musume. You see my dilemma is that I love all the female character's in Monster Musume way too much especially the ones that live with Kurusu Kimihito. Now I am adding a few things from Boruto's era of the Naruto Universe (Minor things like phones, and Cell phones. Also I am meshing a bit of current tech as well. Again minor things like Social Media and Interwebs (so sue me I'm lame and call the internet Interwebs.) and some of the current game systems (for papi) so yeah tell me how you like it and if you have any ideas of your own I always try to get back to those who message me either through review or just a regular old message. Oh and Papi will get smarter that is one of the few things I don't like. Oh and it's either going to be Iruka/Sumike Smith or Kakashi/Sumike Smith

* * *

It was early in the morning when Naruto heard his alarm clock going off. Waking up Naruto turned his alarm off and after getting dressed went to draw a bath for Miia. When the bathtub was nearly full Naruto heard the bathroom door open.

"Miia." He said not bothering to look behind "Your bath is ready."

"Hey how did you know it was me?" Miia asked pouting in the doorway "I was being extra stealthy this time!"

Naruto looked at Miia and deadpanned

"Miia you're the only other Lamia I know add on to the fact that you are the only other person living here and I would have heard the door open it could have only been you. Besides why are you trying to be stealthy Miia?"

Miia looked at Naruto trying to process everything she was told before finally blushing in embarrassment.

"Miia there's no need to be embarrassed about that everyone forgets things every now and then. Anyway as I said your bath is ready, so why don't you hop in while i go make some breakfast." Naruto said

As Naruto was leaving the bathroom Miia grabbed him by the arm pulling him to the side.

"I'm trying to be stealthy because well I refuse to stay here while you're out risking your life on missions while trying to become the next hokage. If you become a shinobi then I want to be right next to you watching your back. So since you're going to the academy in a couple months I am going with you!" Miia exclaimed

Naruto looked at Miia a smile slowly spreading across his face, while tears slowly starting welling up in his eyes. Naruto removed himself from Miia's grasp and hugged her, surprising the Lamia.

"Thank you Miia. That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." It was then that Naruto realised that Miia wasn't wearing a shirt and so a huge blush Naruto released Miia and rushed out of the bathroom as though his ass was on fire.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both him and Miia. While preparing breakfast Naruto reflected on the past few days. Especially when Miia met his Nee-chan's

 _Frasshu Bakku No Jutsu_

It was a quiet morning in Naruto's apartment. Naruto and Miia were just starting to get to know each other when they heard someone pounding on the front door of the apartment.

"Gaki-Otouto open the door." a voice shouted

"Naruto who would be pounding on your door this early in the morning?" a sleepy Miia asked as while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Also why does your guest sound feminine and why is she calling you Otouto?"

It was then that Naruto realized that he forgot to do something very Important

"I forgot to tell Anko-Nee and Yugao-nee about Miia."

Miia looked at Naruto only to find him cowering in a corner repeatedly muttering

"Yugao-neechan is going to kill me, Anko-neechan is going to murder me."(*(**))

"Otouto do you have a girl in there? Otouto if you don't open this door in the next 10 seconds I'm breaking it down. 10" Another Feminine voice said while Naruto continued to cower in the corner.

"9,8,7" the second voice said as she continued to countdown

"Naruto who are the women outside?" Miia asked only to be interrupted by the door being broken down by a purple tail.

"Ko-chan did you really need to break down our Otouto's door?" one of the voices said when miia looked at the doorway she saw a Lamia 'standing' right next to a human woman of relatively the same height.

"But Nee-chan you said if he didn't open the door in 10 seconds you'd break it down so I did just followed through with your promise." The Lamia said

"Anko i wasn't really going to break down our Otouto's door. It was just a threat to get him to open the door faster. Baka Imōto!' The human said while smacking Anko on the head

It was then that the two women noticed Miia 'standing' there staring at them. Then in an instant the two disappeared from Miia's sight only to reappear right next to her each one with a weapon a her neck. The human a sword Anko a dagger.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our Otouto's apartment." The human said

Miia tried her best to move her tail but found it restrained by Anko's own tail.

"You had better answer us Lamia or you're in for a world of hurt." Anko said

"Naruto can you help me out here?" Miia asked looking behind her at Naruto tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Anko-nee, Yugao-nee can you please put your weapons away. Jiji signed me up for the inter-species exchange program so she's my house guest." Naruto said as he stared at Anko and Yugao a pleading look in his eyes.

The two kunoichi looked at each other before putting their weapons away and then looked at Naruto.

"Okay Otouto explain everything to us from the beginning and we might let you off with only a mild increase in your training." Yugao said as a menacing aura began exuding from her. It was then that Naruto noticed Anko's tail was twitching almost as though she was restraining herself from doing something rash.

"Well it started a couple of days ago when this weird sunglasses wearing Oba-san said that she was a Cultural Exchange Co-ordinator and that i was chosen to be a host family. I told her that I wouldn't speak to her without you guys here and then Ryū-oba-san showed up and said that I could trust the sunglasses wearing Oba-san and that's when Miia came and stayed with me."

After the explanations were heard and accepted by Yugao and Anko. While they both wanted to get to know they're Otouto's guest, while Anko was more than content with meeting another Lamia for the first time in a long time. Yugao was more interested in the girls history and general information regarding Lamia in general

 _Frasshu Bakku No Jutsu Kai_

"So Miia met Anko huh?" a voice asked rousing Naruto from his thoughts "How did that go?"

Recognizing the voice Naruto continued making breakfast

"What do you want Smith-San and How did you get in here without alerting me to your presence?"

Sumike looked at Naruto and smirked

"Well funny you should ask that I mean I am the only person responsible for coordinating with the shinobi villages. That and I used Anko's key. As for what I want? Well I'm just really here checking up on Miia. Just making sure you didn't hurt her considering you're ignorant of the Extra-species laws and considering that you didn't want to be a host family it isn't much of a stretch to think that you might do something." Sumike said whilst scrutinizing Naruto's every movement and reaction body language or otherwise.

"I'm not ignorant of the extra-species laws Anko Nee-chan made me read the laws until I had them memorized off by heart. As for making sure that I didn't hurt Miia you're wasting your time I would never hurt Miia in anyway shape or form sexual or otherwise." Naruto said as an edge crept into his voice.

Sumike stared at Naruto surprised by the fact that he seemed to guess or predict everything she was going to say.

"Miia breakfast is ready!" Naruto said as he started dishing out the remainder of the food he prepared even going so far as to set a place for Sumike.

"Naruto," Sumike said while she continued to stare at the young boy "What did she say to you that has you wanting to protect her so badly? I mean several days ago you wanted nothing to do with either of us so why is it your so ready to defend her now? Could it be you've fallen in love with her or is it something else entirely?"

"You wanna know what is going on Smith-san?" Naruto said as he turned around a fiery determination reflecting in his eyes. "I finally have person in my life who is the same age as me that actually gives a damn about me. That isn't actually afraid of me. That wants to get to know me. Not because that's what they were told to do. Not because they feel sorry for me but because they actually want to. As for falling in love, I don't know whether or not I can fall in love with her."

Sumike was surprised by the anger that was making it's way into Naruto's voice but when he mentioned love her eyes narrowed. She had slipped the love question in because she had sensed Miia at the threshold of the hall.

"Oh and why don't you think you can fall in love with her? Is it because her lower body is that of a snake? Is it because she has scales instead of skin? Or maybe its-"

It was then that Sumike felt a sensation that seemed to smother her in a chilling aura looking around for the source she realized that not only was it being directed at her but that it was coming from Naruto. That was when she realized the first sense of danger coming from they young boy when he turned his head to look at her she noticed that his whisker marks were now more defined and thicker than they were previously. But there was something odd about the way he was looking at her. His eyes she realized his normally sapphire blue eyes were now blood red. But the thing she found odd was that a twelve year old shouldn't know how to direct his Ki.

"Listen to me and listen well Ningen. The Kit has had a hard enough life and he doesn't need you making it more difficult. You're searching for something that isn't their ningen your little game has gone far enough. The kit isn't as vain as you are making him out to be." Naruto said.

"Who are you to talk down to me Naruto. I am older than...you… You're not Naruto are you?!"

No Sumike realized Naruto wasn't the one she was speaking to right now it was the Kyuubi itself. Two questions popped into Sumike's head one was did Naruto allow the Kyuubi to posses him thus allowing it to communicate with her or Did he even know that the kyuubi was speaking with her and two how was the Kyuubi communicating with her.

"For such a lazy ningen you caught on pretty quickly with whom you are speaking to. To answer your unasked questions one the Kit doesn't know that we are speaking and as for the second question an event transpired nine years ago that allowed me to meet and interact with the kit in doing so he's allowed me a certain amount of freedom one thing that i can do that he doesn't know is that I can control him for minor things like speaking to people albeit briefly. Now as for your question as to why the kit doesn't know if he could love the serpent girl it has to do with the fact that he doesn't even know what love is. At least not the kind of love you're speaking about. Oh sure he know's familial love thanks to that snake woman and cat masked ningen. But he has never experienced love from a or toward a stranger which is what you are serpent girl so why don't you stop hiding in the shadows like a frightened mouse and show yourself to me."

Upon hearing that she had been discovered Miia made her way into the kitchen

"Who are you and what happened to Naruto?" she asked ready for a fight should the situation call for it. The kyuubi possessed Naruto looked at Miia interest shining behind those blood red orbs.

"I'm impressed serpent girl, and I am hard to impress especially considering who and what I am. As for your question I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into the Kit here on the day of his birth. Serpent girl should you ever develop feelings for the Kit know that you have my approval. Oh and Ningen you would do well to know that I don't take kindly to threats to the Kit regardless of who utters them and know should you ever make a threat like that again regardless of how the Kit feels about it I will reduce you to ashes. Are we clear?" the Kyuubi asked while slowly letting up on the Ki that was being released.

Sumike nodded in understanding for fear of pissing off the ancient entity.

"Good now then I believe it's time to bring the kit back to the waking world. Serpent girl feel free to ask him about me now that you know the truth."

Then just as quickly as it's presence appeared and its presence retreated back into the seal. Bringing Naruto's personality back to the surface.

"Huh… What happened…Miia when did you get here and why do I feel like I missed something important?" Naruto asked looking to both occupants in the room

* * *

A/N: Alrighty that's a wrap. Bet you didn't expect me to bring the kyuubi out so early in the story did you? Anyway please tell me what you think of the chapter and as stated above feel free to send me your reviews, comments, or concerns and please note that flames they will be read laughed at and then ignored. Next chapter should be out either Wednesday or at the latest next week, so until next time this is Unforgivenone signing out

(*(**))= Naruto is over reacting


	4. Chapter 3: My Miia

A/N: Thank you everyone for you Comments, Reviews, and Ideas. Thank you all for actually reading this and supporting the story itself. Anyway One thing I've been asked a few times is how many people are going to be in Naruto's Harem. Well I can say that I feel fifteen is a good number and that is how many people are going to be in it. Now there was one question posed to me that I actually thought was a good one and that was are the ugly couple going to be in the story and if they are, will they going to be alone or is someone going to be with them? Well the good news is that the ugly couple is going to be in the story and they are going to be with Sasuke and Sakura bullies to the end. Anyway for now I'll just shut my big yap.

* * *

It's a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto and Miia are out shopping for some new clothing for Miia, it has been a few days since the Kyuubi possessed Naruto and threatened Ms. Smith. It had also been a few days since Miia learned Naruto's secret, that he was the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune a massive entity made up entirely of Chakra.

"So Naruto besides being out to get me some new clothing is there any other reason that you might be taking me out around the town?" Miia asked while looking around at the many different shops in Konoha's market district.

"Yup we are also out here to get you used to Human Society." Naruto responded as he was being dragged from store to store searching for clothing that Miia could, and wanted to wear.

Finding a store that she wanted to go in Miia looked back at Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto let's go slowpoke. Oh! Hey Naruto I've been meaning to ask what was it that you and Ms. Smith were talking about?" she asked Naruto as they entered the store

"Oh she was just telling me that as a Host Family that I can't just leave you alone and that in order to get you used to human society we have to do everyday things together and spend time with you."

After going through the store Naruto was dragged by Miia to one of the nicer nearby restaurants. After that the two went to a photobooth and then from there the two were on their way to a nearby store that dealt in extra-species wear when Naruto saw it. A bookstore but it wasn't the store itself that caught his eye it was a book in the window. So the two went into the bookstore and Naruto grabbed the book he spotted.

"Naruto what do you have their?" Miia asked as she peaked over Naruto's shoulder "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi? Huh sounds interesting, wonder what it's about?"

"It's about a shinobi named Naruto who never gives up and vows to break the " _curse_ ", which represents the cycles of war, conflict, and hatred that occupies his world." a voice said causing the two to turn around. The voice belonged to tall tan-skinned man who wore with long waist-length, spiky chestnut brown hair that he was tied back into a ponytail, and a small goatee with two chin-length bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a single red line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye. The man wore a navy blue short sleeved kimono shirt and matching pants, under which he wore a light green undershirt. On both of his hands he wore hand guards, and he had a black belt tied around his waist.

"Who are you? How do you know what the book is about? Have you read it?" Naruto asked his curiosity peaked at the idea of a character having the same name as him. The man looked at Naruto and chuckled.

"No I haven't read a crappy book like that but I know the author he's a brilliant man. Jiraiya is the Author's name and as for mine isn't it polite to introduce yourself first before you ask for someone else's name?" he asked

Naruto looked at the man staring at him "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my companion here is Miia. Now why don't you tell us who you are?" He said once again staring at the older man.

"Well then my name is Kusaka Sōjirō." he said "and I am the proud owner of this small book store. In fact I own all of his other work Icha Icha Series that all men and women seem to love."

Naruto looked at Kusaka in a deadpan "You mean people actually read a book series called Icha Icha?"

As if to prove Kusaka's point a man walked in with spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, he had a dark grey eye and seemed to be rather relaxed, given his heavy lidded expression. His forehead protector is slanted covering his left eye and his lower face is covered by a mask. He is wearing a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows. On his hands are fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand, and standard shinobi sandals on his feet.

"Kusaka! How's it going? Do you happen to have Jiraiya-sama's latest Icha Icha novel?" The lazy man asked as he continued to walk forward Naruto noticed a small sword was sheathed in the middle of his back.

"Ahh Kakashi how's it going?" Kusaka asked raising his hand in greeting "Does that answer your question kid?"

Naruto looked between Kusaka and the now identified Kakashi and sighed in frustration

"Tōsaku shoyū-sha." Naruto muttered under his breath before looking up at Kusaka and asking "How much is The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?"

Kusaka looked at Naruto brought his thumb and forefinger up to his chin and said

"Nothing. You won't have to pay for it the book is crap anyway so you're saving me from having to throw it away. Consider it an early birthday present and remember to recommend this place to your friends and their parents. Kami knows i could use more business."

Naruto looked at Kusaka dumbfounded but slowly brought the book up to his chest holding it tightly

"Thank you Kusaka-san." He said "C'mon Miia let's get going before that store closes."

Thus grabbing Miia by the hand the two left the small little book store and were on their way to the extra-species store. Though had Naruto turned around to look at Kusaka he would have seen a puff of smoke dissipating to reveal A tall man with fair skin, he had a wart on the left side of his nose and his waist length hair was white instead of brown, and the chin-length bangs length down to his shoulders, the goatee had completely disappeared. The red lines under his eyes moved to the middle instead of the ends and now extended all the way to the bottom of his face. Now he was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. Instead of shinobi sandals he wore wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. Now on his forehead was horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil" on it. He was also carrying a large scroll on his back.

"So Jiraiya." a voice came from behind Jiraiya "That was the godson you always seem to talk about. Minato's boy eh."

Jiraiya and Kakashi both turned to the speaker and saw a tall man with long, black hair tied into a bun at the back and bangs hanging over the right side of his face. He has red eyes and a large scar running the length of the right side of his face. He was wearing a blue undershirt, a white shirt with blue stripes, blue hakama pants, white socks and standard shinobi sandals.(*)

"Yep that was Naruto surprised you were able to guess that interesting bit of info Kusaka. Sorry I gave away some of your stock. How much do I owe you by the way?" Jiraiya said as he looked at the younger man who just waved him off

"Nothing you know as well as I do that book doesn't sell. Hell the only reason that I keep it on the shelf at all is that I hope someone buys a copy. Despite what you said it is a great read. If one would only just give it a chance."

"So that was Sensei's son. My has he grown since the times I had to watch over him and ensure his safety." Kakashi stated while all three of the men nodded while watching Naruto and Miia run off behind the corner toward their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Miia had finally arrived at their destination a clothing store that serves extra species people simply called The Fashion Shop. While Miia was browsing the aisles Naruto sat down in a corner and started reading the book he received from Kusaka. After few minutes Miia picked out a dark blue denim mini-skirt, a brown vest, and a blue and white striped t-shirt then went into the change room to try the outfit on.

"Hey Naruto. What do you think of this does it look good on me?" Miia asked upon exiting the change room

Naruto looked up from the book and noticed Miia in her new outfit.

"You look rather beautiful Miia-chan. Your choice of clothing truly complements your good looks." Naruto said not quite understanding exactly what he said to his lamia guest. Miia stared at Naruto a huge blush beginning to spread across her face. Miia raised her hands up and started poking her index fingers together.

"Naruto do you really think that I'm beautiful?" Miia asked hoping that she wasn't just hearing things, that this wasn't just a dream.

"Yup." Was Naruto's simple response as he flashed her a megawatt smile.

"I don't see how anyone couldn't find you beautiful. I mean your red hair and red scales are very beautiful!" Naruto said thus forcing Miia's blush to spread to her whole face, and once again the lamia raised her hands up and started poking her index fingers together.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the village in the clan district a certain Hyuuga suddenly felt a rare case of rage like someone was mocking her or even mimicking her.

* * *

"Naruto-kun thank you for buying me some new clothes. I really appreciate it

After Naruto paid for Miia's new clothing the both of them were well on their way back to Naruto's apartment when upon exiting they came across a group of people all around Naruto and Miia's age.

The first and obvious leader of the group was a young boy with black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. and wore a dark blue shirt, with black pants as well as black sandals.

The second member of the group was a young girl with fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. She is wearing a green dress with a pink floral design on the lower left side, and keeping her hair out of her eyes is a red bow. She is also wearing brown sandals. The third member of the group was a young man with light colored hair, baggy shinobi pants, a leather cargo jacket, sunglasses and a ring necklace around his neck. The fourth member was a girl whose skin was dyed dark brown, she has blonde hair a wide forehead, an obscene amount of makeup, and false eyelashes. She is wearing large amounts of jewelry, wearing two hoop earrings, two bead necklaces and a leather jacket. The fifth and final member of the group was another young girl she has fair skin, blue eyes, chin length blond hair held up with a red clip. She is wearing a orange shirt with black stripes running down the shoulders and arm. She is also wearing red pants and brown shinobi style sandals.

"Oh… My… God… What the hell is that thing? It called him kun. Is that thing disgusting Sakura-chan." the dark skinned girl asked while turning to the green dressed girl. The dark skinned said loud enough for Miia to hear her.

Sakura looked at Miia.

"Hey snake bitch if you wanna hang around a real guy you should come hang with sasuke-kun. I'm sure he could use a new pet." She said while laughing at Miia. "I mean look at your snake tail I'm sure he could get many new pairs of snakeskin boots from that thing." Sakura said the sheer disgust visible on her face.

Naruto looked at Miia and could tell she was visibly upset by what was being said about her. Infact if he had to hazard a guess he would have said that she was reaching the breaking point for patience and so to help prevent her from doing something that might get her in trouble Naruto gently took Miia's hand causing her to stare at him.

"C'mon Miia let's go home don't listen to those idiots. By the way did you know that you can tell how smart someone is by how little they talk. So considering how much those three are yapping they must be pretty stupid." Naruto said with a smile as he started leading Miia away from the group.

It was at that point the light haired guy and girl started laughing at them even more

"Hey Daiki-kun look at that the snake bitch and her demon lover are running away maybe they are going to go fuck each other." The light haired girl said

"I don't know Ayaka does that thing even have a pussy to fuck. Besides she's rather disgusting and gross to look at I mean just look at her freakish-" was all the Daiki got to say before a fist decided to make a home in his face forcing him to fly back and hit Ayaka who was conveniently standing behind thus causing the two to hit the wall of a nearby shop.

"What the hell did you do demon scum. Now I'm going to tell my mother that you attacked my friends without provocation. You'll be excited this time for sure demon." Sakura screeched whilst Naruto gave her a deadpanned look.

"Wow those were some big words you used right now is your brain overheating? You do realize that I happen to have around a dozen witnesses as well as Miia-hime here that can co-operate my story. Especially Miia who could have you executed consider her status as an Ambassador of the lamia people."

Almost as though it was perfect timing four ANBU appeared right next to Naruto. The Leader of the group wore a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows. His (for the Anbu infront of them was most obviously male )Anbu mask resembled a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth.

The second Anbu agent wore the same garb as the first with the exception that her mask resembled an eagle's face

The third member of the quatro once again had the same clothing but her porcelain white resembled a monkey's face.

The fourth band final member of the quatro once again had the same clothing but his mask was shaped like a dolphin*

"Is there a problem here Uzumaki-San?" The dog masked anbu asked his eyes never leaving the group in front of him

"Nope no problem now Inu-Nii. I just was dealing with some bigoted idiots." Naruto said

After receiving a nod from the Anbu and watching them disappear Naruto looked at the group behind him

"Nobody insults MY Miia-chan and gets away with it." After saying that Naruto once again took Miia's hand and started back towards their shared apartment.

* * *

As Naruto and Miia entered his apartment they were forced to jump away from the door as a security squad burst in.

"We have been informed that a Lamia currently living at this residence has brought harm upon a human. We are here to apprehend her and then deport her back to her home country." The leader said.

She wore a combat uniform which includes a yellow flak jacket, as well as a pair of sunglasses. She also had long black hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Smith-San?" Naruto asked causing the leader of the security squad to look at him then at her surroundings before letting out a exasperated sigh

"Naruto. What's going on why did you let Miia attack a human? You know that now she has to be deported back home right?" Smith said

"Actually it was me that attacked a human considering that he was being a prick and there are four Anbu right here that can confirm my story including Inu-nii." Naruto said causing said specific Anbu to appear right next to Naruto.

"Alright Inu why don't you me and my squad head to the hokage's office to sort this little headache out." Smith said before she the security squad behind her and Ainu disappeared from the room in a swirl of leaves

"Naruto." Miia said while staring at the spot Sumike was just standing in. "How can I become a Kunoichi when I'm not allowed to hurt a human?" She said dejectedly

Naruto stared at Miia for a few seconds before approaching her. He raised his hand and gently tapped her head as though pretending to scold her.

"Baka Miia." Naruto spoke quietly "Once you become a Kunoichi your under the jurisdiction of the home villages Kage. So if you were out on a mission as Kunoichi representing Konoha the extra-species laws do not apply. But if you are off duty back in the village the laws are a little more flexible." Naruto said while touching his forehead against Miia's causing the lamia to blush once again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay had this chapter done last night but I wanted to double check and review make sure this chapter was good. Anyway I think I'm going to start an update schedule since I am back in school as of last Monday. So I will try and get my updates out on tuesdays and thursdays. For those of you who are following RWBY's Maelstrom I will try and get back to updating it regularly considering I started it before Shinobu to Kaiju ton Nichijo seikatsu, so don't worry I am not leaving that story unfinished. Now for the final piece of News, I will not be updating New Age Lost Time probably till next year considering how I haven't had time to even start the planning page. Especially considering how good this story is going and the other stories that I will be working on. If you have any ideas once again please feel free to message me.


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the Harpy Papi

A/N: Well now here we are at chapter 4 and in this chapter Papi the Harpy makes her debut. I am also going to try and hammer out the next two chapters in a decent time frame seeing as Centorea and Rachnera will debut in them. Also I lied about Papi not being a kunoichi I just decided a couple weeks ago that she will be one. Her team is as follows, Sensei=Taji (She was never with Kushina and Biwako when Obito attacked it was a different anbu) Papi, Haku (after wave mission Haku will be joining Papi's team so until after the wave mission they are a two man squad.) and Finally the third member of Team Taji is Cathyl the Minotaur who winds up being moved into Naruto's apartment in the next chapter. So once again a great big thank you to all my supporters. I wouldn't still be doing this schtick without you guys… and gals… and whoever else is out there… yeah I really think I should just shut my big yap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster musume no Iru Nichijou please support the official releases.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was out the birds were chirping, and everything was fine in the Uzumaki household.

"Hmmm,hmmm" Miia hummed as she was hanging the wash out on the balcony to dry.

"Something has got you in a good mood today Miia. What's up?" Naruto asked as he exited the building out onto the balcony.

"Oh Naruto-kun! You're so shameless with your questions I just love that about you." Miia responded while smacking him on the back "But if you must know it's because you were so cool yesterday. Especially when you said 'Nobody insults my Miia-chan and gets away with it.' I thought that was so cool"

"How is that cool?" Naruto asked "I mean I just did what anyone should have done to begin with."

"Anyway next time I want to protect you Naruto-kun!" Miia said while turning to go back into the apartment.

"Well I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to watch each other's backs once we become shinobi and kunoichi in service to the vill-aaaage." Naruto responded when something swooped down and grabbed him thus knocking him out.

As Miia exited the apartment to see what's going on she saw a female demi-human being with the body of a human and the wings and talons of a bird, one of which had gripped Naruto by the back of his shirt. Then before either of them could utter a word the Bird-woman took off with Naruto held in her talons.

"Naruto" Miia cried out

* * *

As Naruto was coming to he got the distinct feeling of weightlessness in his lower body and so upon opening his eyes he looked down and saw that he was high up in a tree. So Naruto looked forward and gripped the limb that he was dangling off of much tighter.

"Oi. What the hell happened and where the hell am I?" Naruto asked no one in particular

"Oh you're awake!" a voice said causing Naruto to look up at a young teenage girl or a petite young woman with medium-length, messy, light blue hair and orange eyes. One strand of hair is standing upright. She has talons instead of feet and blue feathered wings instead of arms. Her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat each ending in a sharp black claw. She is wearing cut-off pants and a black tank-top.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the strange bird woman

"Papi's a Harpy is what Papi is!" she said as she struck a pose

"Wha-what?" Was Naruto's intelligent response to Papi's declaration

"Like I said Papi's a Harpy's…" Papi said before grabbing her head "Wait, Parpy's papi…? Papi? Parpipa Papi Harpy… Papipa Harpy Hapi?"

It was at this point Naruto lost his grip on the tree limb and fell to the ground.

"Omph!" he grunted as he hit the ground

Upon noticing Naruto on the ground Papi asked the most obvious question that came to her mind.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"This is your fault." Naruto replied while staring up at the Harpy.

"Anyways why did you snatch me?! Where's your host family?! It's illegal to be for you to be alone you know!" Naruto stated

Papi looked at Naruto and smiled

"But that's why I brought _you_ along." she said

"But I'm not your host." Naruto deadpanned

Before Naruto could question Papi further the young harpy noticed an Ice cream stand.

"Whoa what's that?! Food?! Does it have food?!" Papi asked while dragging Naruto behind her.

Three steps later Papi looked back at Naruto a confused expression spread across her face.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked forcing Naruto to once again deadpan

'Three steps and She forgets who I am.' He thought

Looking back at Papi, Naruto smiled

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" he asked politely causing the Harpy girl to smile as well

"Papi is Papi that's who Papi is!" Papi stated whilst repeating her name three times

But before Naruto could ask Papi anymore questions Papi had once again noticed the Ice cream stand. Naruto looked between Papi and the Ice cream stand.

"Did you wanna get some Ice cream Papi?" He asked and upon receiving a nod from the young harpy, Naruto nodded and the two approached the Ice cream stand.

After placing and receiving their orders, Naruto and Papi went and sat down on a nearby park bench.

"Now that I think of it, I guess the Cultural Extra Special Program or whatever did say that I can't go out alone, but it's so hard to remember that rule!" Papi said "So when the terminator was looking away I flew off." she finished while holding a rather large Ice Cream cone.

"Isn't that a bad thing though?" Naruto asked while looking at the young harpy

"It's okay" she said "I've flown off loads of times before and they never got mad!"

"Oh really, well I guess if they've never gotten mad before then-" Naruto started before Papi interrupted him

"But they said the next time I do that they're gonna deflower me… I wonder what that means?" Papi interrupted.

Naruto sighed at the young harpies cluelessness

"What they probably said was that 'the next time you fly off they are gonna deport you.' Which means you are really are in trouble." Naruto said in a deadpan "Man your troublesome."

Meanwhile in the Nara clan district every male member of the clan suddenly felt the urge to copyright their term but realised it would be way to troublesome to do so.

Upon Naruto's declaration that she was probably in trouble Papi unintentionally dropped her ice cream cone due to shock.

"AHH! I didn't even get a bite." she exclaimed in horror "WAAAHHH! It's so hard to hold!"

'No wonder it's so hard to hold given those "hands" of hers' Naruto thought

He then looked down at his own popsicle and sighed then raising it up asked

"Would you like a bite?"

Papi immediately grinned then started to suck on and lick Naruto's popsicle, looking down at Papi, Naruto started blushing upon realizing at how inappropriate the scene looked. Meanwhile he could hear mutterings in the background.

"Is that the demon brat?" one person said, while

"What is it doing with that Harpy?" another asked

"I bet it's forcing her to do that!" a third male person said the disgust evident in his voice

"I bet that it is trying to have it's way with the poor girl."

Naruto felt the sting of their words and was just turning around to tell them off when he heard

"Awww, I'm all sticky!" Papi said

Naruto turned back to look at Papi and saw her covered in the syrupy juice of the popsicle,

"Hey Papi if you want to get cleaned up, I can take you to a nearby stream to get washed u-" Naruto started as he turned back to talk to Papi he saw her completely naked stepping into the water fountain in the center of the district.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto exclaimed while Papi looked at him curiously

"Isn't this a bird bath?" She asked innocently

"No!" Naruto replied but before he could continue to reprimand the young harpy he quickly found himself pulled into the fountain with her.

As Naruto was about to 'express' his displeasure with the young harpy an indiscriminate sense of dread filled his being

"What the hell are you doing to MY NARUTO!" A familiar voice yelled out, and upon turning around Naruto saw a very irate Miia standing there a fist raised in anger.

"Miia it's okay I can explain what is going on." He started "Besides if the two of you start fighting here-" he said before he noticed that no one was paying attention to fact it seemed like everyone in the park was gathered around the base of a tree and looking up into it.

"Don't move Freak!" one person said

"Someone call a Jonin!" another person replied

"No the ANBU!" a third person shouted

Quickly Naruto, Miia, and Papi got out of the fountain, and in order to see what all the commotion was about they approached the tree that everyone in the area was surrounding.

"Look there's a little girl in the tree!" Naruto said to Miia and Papi

Papi looked up at the girl.

"What's wrong? Why doesn't she want to take off?" She said

"This is bad if she falls from that height she could die!" Miia said

"Not just that Mii, what's worse is if the mob around this tree manages to get to her they'll tear her apart." Naruto said while quickly looking around to find a quick and easy way to save the girl.

Papi then grinned and struck a pose

"Alright leave it to Papi." she started "I'll just fly up there and get her to take off."

Papi started to flap her wings so that she could fly up the tree only to find herself yanked backwards.

"Wah!?" she intelligently questioned as she turned her head to see what happened only to find Naruto gripping her foot.

"Listen Papi. Judging from the lack of wings I don't think this girl is simply suffering from a lack of confidence in taking off. Therefore until we know more I think we should try and bring her down without hurting her. I would do it myself but that fall banged me up pretty badly." Naruto said while looking between the young harpy and the tree

"Okay then I'll bring her down Naruto don't worry just sit back and heal!" Miia said

Before anyone could try and stop her she was already slithering her way up the tree.

'Man this tree has a lot of leaves. It's rather annoying going through them.' Miia thought as she got further up into the tree's canopy.

Upon reaching the top of the tree Miia looked at the young girl.

"Finally I found you." She said whilst unintentionally scaring the poor girl off the branch.

"Look that Lamia girl scared the fox brat out of the tree for us!" someone in the crowd below shouted the malice and hatred obvious in their voice.

Upon looking up Naruto realised that they young girl they had seen was actually a Kyuubi no Kitsune and before he could say anything he saw Papi run while attempting to take off to catch the kyuubi girl. Unfortunately her wings were still wet from the fountain and thus were too heavy for her to really get any height to catch the girl, thus naruto sprinted and slid right underneath the two allowing them to land on him. Just as the two girls slammed into Naruto.

"Of course the Kyuubi brat would save one of its own we should finish what the fourth started and kill them both. Especially since they are forcing themselves on that poor harpy girl." A member of the crowd said

It was then that the mob started to approach and encircle the group seemingly ready to have their way with Naruto and the kyuubi girl when two people appeared in front of Naruto and his companions. The two of were a man and a young girl who was around the same age as Naruto.

"You guys okay?"the girl asked. As Naruto looked at her he noticed that the girl has fair skin, blue eyes, chin length blond hair held up with a red clip. She is wearing a orange shirt with black stripes running down the shoulders and arm. She is also wearing red pants and brown shinobi style sandals. Though it took a few moments Naruto realized that she was one of the girls that him and Miia encountered the other day. She was one of the ones hanging around that Uchiha kid, and judging from the weight at his back it seemed Miia (who had just gotten down from the tree) also remembered the girl as she seemed to try and hide herself behind him.

"They are not its. Now if you continue to refer to them as such I will personally drag you down to T&I and be sure to inform Anko-san that you are harassing her younger brother, and his friends." The man said. Having heard his comment the people quickly left the area leaving only Naruto, Papi, the man and a young blonde girl.

As the man turned to face him , Naruto noticed that he had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which includes a well defined jaw line. He is wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

"Are you kids ok-" the Man started to say when Naruto attempted to take a swipe at him as he stood up getting himself into a protective stance.

"What do you want." he said trying to seem as big as his twelve year old body would allow.

"Easy Uzumaki-san. I don't mean you or your companions any harm, just relax and let's talk about this." the man said while trying to placate the already irate blonde. When that seemed to fail the man looked Naruto straight in the eyes "Look I know about your unwanted guest and thus I know you are the warden not the prisoner. Not only that but I work with Anko."

Upon hearing that this man worked with his nee-chan Naruto relaxed slightly

"Anyway my name is Inoichi Yamanaka and this beautiful little princess is my daughter Ino. We were just passing by when we noticed your little predicament. " Inoichi said

Naruto stared at Ino who after seeing Miia quickly darted behind her father.

"Oh! What's wrong hime?" Inoichi asked upon seeing his normally strong outspoken daughter cowering behind him like a frightened rabbit.

"Yamanaka-sama I believe I can explain why Yamanaka-san is acting the way she is." Naruto stated.

Inoichi looked at Naruto a confused expression spreading across his face.

"Really now do explain Uzumaki-san, and know that if you have DONE ANYTHING TO MY DAUGHTER, I WILL ENSURE THAT YOU'LL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR DAYS UNDER THE BELIEF THAT YOU'RE A SIX-YEAR-OLD GIRL!" Inoichi said and shouted

Naruto stared at Inoichi a deadpanned expression spreading across his face.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that I didn't do anything to Yamanaka-san. In Fact it was her and her friends that did something. They insulted Miia-chan. Who due to her status as an ambassador for the Lamia people can pursue reparations against the Yamanaka clan should she feel the urge to." Naruto stated whilst Inoichi looked down at his daughter the disappointment evident on his face.

"Ino what is wrong with you? You've met Anko san and she is a Lamia so why did you and your friends decide to harass Miia-San?"

Ino was about to respond to her father's questions when a soft spoken voice beat her to it

"Yamanaka-Sama, I'm afraid Naruto-kun is mistaken about Ino-san insulting me. While her friends insulted me Naruto didn't notice that Ino-san left before it got out of hand. I will not be seeking any type of reparations from the Yamanaka clan for anything." Miia stated causing Ino to look at her in shock.

Sure she didn't insult the lamia but she also didn't prevent her friends from insulting Miia either.

"Tou-san if it's alright with you and them can I hangout with Uzumaki-san and Miia-san?" Ino asked

Before Inoichi could respond to his daughter's question a young man approached he has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He also wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin including a flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

"I heard that a demon was-" the man began before spotting Naruto standing next to Miia and Papi.

"I see so the demon brat is going to try and force himself on this Lamia and Harpy well then I guess this will make me a hero to their people." He said as an evil gleam jumped to his eyes

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mizuki-san." Inoichi said as a hard edge crept into his voice

Upon hearing Inoichi speak the now name Mizuki's head snapped to look the blond man in the eyes.

"Yamanaka-sama! I'm sorry I didn't see you there why don't you and your daughter leave while I deal with the demon brat?" he asked while Inoichi lowered his head and sighed

"As I said Mizuki-san I wouldn't do that if I were you considering you are speaking to the crown Prince of Uzushiogakure no Sato home of the Uzumaki clan. Not only is he royalty but also a symbol to the alliance we failed to uphold with the Uzumaki clan and should he wish he can collect war reparations from the entire village for failure to protect his homeland during the second shinobi world war. He can also request your head be placed on a pike for speaking to him in such an offensive manner so I would be careful with your dealings with him in the future." Inoichi stated before turning towards Naruto and bowing respectfully

"Uzumaki-sama! I Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan of Konohagakure no Sato do humbly request that you and your companions join me and my daughter for lunch since it seems she wishes to get to know you and Miia-san better."

Upon seeing Inoichi bow to him Naruto turned his head to look at Miia, Papi and the Kyuubi girl, he was about to decline the offer but upon noticing the gleam in Miia's eye at the prospect of free food he sighed and accepted causing Miia to cheer.

* * *

So that is chapter 4 whaddya think sorry it took me so long my school life has been interfering with my personal life quite a bit more than I thought now the next few chapters are already thought out so it shouldn't take me as long to have them finished but let me give you a hint ahead of time the next chapter is going to have a slight shock to it. But I think I should shut my Big Yap before I reveal too much.


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings Interuptus

A/N: So the fifth chapter sorry for the long wait and about the fact that there isn't a new chapter but ever since I re-read the chapter I wasn't really impressed with how I had written it so I felt that I had to do a re-write to edit some of the content. Now onto the good news is that the next chapter should be out either this week or the next. Now then I have severely downsized the harem Naruto has it was originally going to be 26-30 girls (combination of Monster Girls and Human Girls.) Now it's down to a total of 16 (i couldn't down size it further since I like even numbers) but I think it's time I shut my big yap so as not to spoil it for all of yall.

* * *

' _It has been a seven days since we were asked to join Inoichi and Ino for lunch. Now then let's see how things are going first I make three new friends Papi Luz_ (the Kyuubi girl they had rescued) _and Ino,_ _but also have a few more people who see me for me._ '

Naruto thought while walking home from getting the groceries.

"Uzumaki-san I am here to escort you to the council chamber."

Naruto rosed from his thoughts looked up to see a boar masked anbu and deadpanned while looking between the groceries in his hands and the Anbu agent.

"Can I at least go home and drop off my groc-"

Before Naruto could finish his question his groceries had disappeared he was now holding a log in his arms staring at it with poorly contained surprise.

"I trust that answers your question Uzumaki-san." the ANBU stated the humor evident in his voice.

Naruto looked up at the ANBU and then down at the log in his arms and sighed.

"Fine…" he stated "Just make sure you inform Jiji about this cause I'm willing to bet that he hasn't been informed of this meeting and that the civilian or most of the elder council are involved in this if this is about what I think it's about."

Before another word could be uttered the Anbu grasped Naruto by the shoulder and shunshined them to the door of the meeting hall.

Naruto looked up at the rather large door and sighed before pushing it open. As he entered the room Naruto could hear the distinct mutterings of disgust from the civilian council, as well as mutterings of annoyance from the shinobi council, both of which upon realizing Naruto had entered the room quieted down. Upon looking at those gathered Naruto noticed a rather peculiar sight. For you see sitting there in the spot of the Uchiha Clan head was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. It was odd to Naruto since in order for one to claim their status as a Clan Head one either had to be above fifteen years of age or if they were a shinobi/kunoichi a Special Chunin

Once he reached the middle of the room Naruto turned toward the shinobi council and spoke.

"What is that Teme doing here?" he said whilst pointing at Sasuke and proceeded to ask" Why am I here again?" He said whilst playing the fool he always pretended (much to his annoyance) to be in public.

"Demon brat you will only speak when spoken to and you will address us and Uchiha-sama with the respect we deserve. Unless you would like your apartment complex torn down." A member of the Civilian council said while an evil gleam leapt to his eyes.

"As for why you are here brat. It has come to this esteemed council's attention that you are claiming to be the crown prince of a country called Uzushiogakure no Sato and heir to some random clan that resides there. Obviously since we have never heard of such a country you are falsely claiming such things. Also we have heard that you are holding three extra species girl's hostage and demand that you release them and transfer ownership of them over to Uchiha sama who should he wish to use them to rebuild the glorious Uchiha clan." Another member of the council stated this time a woman.

Naruto was livid not only were they saying that his heritage was a sham, but they dared to insinuate that he was holding Miia, Papi, and Luz hostage.

'The fucker's' he thought whilst glaring at the civilian council 'I'll kill them all for even daring to try and take Miia away from me.'

It was then that Shikaku Nara spoke

"The country of Uzushiogakure no Sato did at one time truly exist. The first Hokage's wife Mito-sama was a daughter of the Uzu, and it was through this marriage that we became Allies with Uzushio and through said country the Uzumaki clan themselves. Infact their clan symbol adorns our flak jackets." He said in a lazy and bored tone

All eyes on the civilian council snapped to the lazy Nara, and for a few minutes all was quiet in the council room before a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length pink hair and green eyes. Wearing a white qipao dress with three red circular designs on it spoke up.

"If we are allies with this clan and the Uzumaki brat claims to be one of them then why don't they come and take this thing away from the village? Although I guess the sad reality is that we the esteemed civilian council just gave it a random surname I believe it means 'useless one'."

"Actually Haruno-san Naruto's last name was given to him by me. Seeing as it was the final request of a young lady who was like my own daughter I thought it fitting to give him her last name. Not to mention that with his chakra levels at his young age Maelstrom suits him quiet well. Now then why don't you shut your mouth before you continue to make a fool of yourself." a familiar voice said

Before anyone could make a retort at the pink haired woman's comments the doors to the council chamber slammed open.

Upon hearing the doors slam open every head in the room turned to look at the speaker. For there standing in the door clad in white robes denoting his station was Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage of the village, and behind him were two more people who followed close behind him as he walked into the chamber. One of whom was Anko Mitarashi and while she didn't walk so much as slithered into the room if one was to glimpse her normally beautiful visage they would spot a mask of rage painted upon her face. Next to Anko was another woman standing just slightly shorter than her wearing a tied black haori and white kimono-style blouse, black skirt, and high-heels.

Next thing Naruto knew he felt a hand on both of his shoulders and upon looking up saw Sumike Smith the woman in the kimono standing there on his right side a smile on her face, while on his left side her tail protectively coiled around him was Anko Mitarashi. Naruto did not know how they knew he was being interrogated by the civilian council but boy was he glad they were here.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing here? Who the hell is the woman next to you, and why is the snake whore here?" Haruno said

Upon being called a whore Anko's started to tighten her coils around Naruto more so for the civilian councils protection from Naruto than because she was angry.

"Excuse my interruption honourable members of the shinobi, civilian and elder councils." She started "But my name is Sumike Smith and I am a co-ordinator of the extra species exchange program, and when events dealing with extra-species people come up I am forced to attend such things. I am Naruto's co-ordinator. As well as the co-ordinator for every Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations."

After Sumike finished introducing herself a newly minted councillor of the civilian council decided it was time for him to speak his mind.

"Oh good then you can transfer the extra-species hostages that the demon brat has to Uchiha-sama's care for you see he is a much better candida-" next thing anyone new a kunai was embedded in the man's head.

The rest of the council turned to look at where the kunai came from only to see Naruto with his hand outstretched (having wrested it from Anko's coils).

"The brat killed a member of the civilian council he should be executed." The pink haired banshee screeched before being silenced by the KI flooding the room.

While the civilian and shinobi council members turned to look for the source of the Killing Intent one man turned toward the Hokage and thought.

'This KI I haven't felt this since the second war.' The man thought. He has black, shaggy hair and his right eye is bandaged. On his chin is a x shaped scar likely the souvenir from some great battle. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it cover from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. A cane lay resting on the table in front of him. Now many would think the man crippled from the loss of his eye and arm. But they would be wrong for this man was Danzō Shimura, the darkness of shinobi, former (On paper) leader of the Ne Anbu subdivision. Danzō turned and looked at his old friend and former teammate 'Why would he try to protect the broken weapon. Isn't it obvious to him with the stupid civilian's death that the weapon should be turned over to me for training.' After finishing his thought Danzō turned to glare at the Haruno woman.

Once the KI let up the hokage decided to speak his mind.

"You truly are a bunch of fools. First of all, Naruto here is as was stated the crown prince of Uzushiogakure no Sato therefore he should be treated with the respect that any dignitary would get. Secondly why are meetings being called by the civilian ADVISORY council. Thirdly why is Sasuke here he is neither a clan head nor a shinobi so he should not be present-"

Before the Hokage could finish his sentence Sasuke decided to make his presence known

"I am here you decrepit old fool because I am an Uchiha an Elite. You should feel honored for me to even speak to you. Considering your age you should really just do what most shinobi as old as you do. Lie down and die then leave everything to an elite like myself." He stated the arrogance evident in his every word. But it was not what the hokage did next that shocked everyone in attendance no it was what Naruto said.

"Enough of this Farce!" He stated his exasperation evident "I tire of playing mind games with fools who don't know the difference between a Kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. Nee-chan why don't you take the fool with the duck-butt hairstyle and for a little chat. Hokage-Jiji I would like the civilian council to leave the room for I have some very important information that you might like to hear."

The Hokage eyed Naruto suspiciously trying to discern any hint of deceit in his words. But upon deciding to humor the boy Hiruzen said.

"Neko would you be so kind as to remove the Civilian Uchiha from the room and would the civilian council please leave the room unless they would like to suffer a fate worse than death."

Upon finishing his statement, the civilian council bolted from the room faster than Anko at an all you can eat dango buffet.

Though once the room was cleared out the mood became much more serious.

"Alright Naruto. You claimed to have important information, and judging from the fact that it is something that I might want to hear I have to assume this information is regarding something to do with the village am I right."

Naruto nodded his head in the affirmative. It was then the only other man on the Elder council decided to speak

"What could the Uzumaki brat possible know that would be worth the-" was as far as the man got before Naruto interrupted him

"How about something to do with the Uchiha massacre? What do you think Hokage-Jiji might that be worth hearing?" he said much to the shock of everyone in attendance.

After Naruto's statement the entire room went silent enough that one could hear a pin drop. Ten minutes had gone by before a woman with long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. Decided to speak up.

"Naruto what do you know of the Uchiha massacre that we the Shinobi council don't already know?" she asked

Naruto turned to the woman and noticed she had fang-like markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. Naruto also noted that she is wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. It was then he realized the woman he was going to be speaking with was the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan.

"Honourable council. If I may ask what do you know of the massacre that left the Uchiha clan extinct… well mostly extinct."

The next person to speak was a man he had long, black hair and featureless, white eyes. He was wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"What we know happened… what we were told happened was that Itachi Uchiha killed his entire clan, with the exception of some children and Sasuke. Why what do you think happened Uzumaki?"

"Hyūga-sama, Inuzuka-sama and other members of the esteemed council. It's not what I think happened. It's what I know happened for you see on that fateful night I was there and through that series of events I was left blind for all of two hours, thirty-six minutes, and twenty-two seconds exactly. For what I am about to say will not only exonerate Itachi-nii, from the horrid crime that you all claim he did, but also at the end of this meeting someone will be scheduled for an execution."

It was at this point that once again Naruto had shocked the council into silence and a full minute before he started to recount his story.

"On the night of the Uchiha clan massacre I was out on my way to the Ichiraku Ramen shop when out of the blue I started to smell blood fresh blood. You can thank my tenant for that. Anyway I started following the scent until I found myself in front of the Uchiha clan compound. Now normally that would be the end of the tale and I would have headed back home since the guards at the compound didn't really like me that much. But this time there was no-one guarding the front entrance so I decided to take a look around inside. It wasn't until I was four feet into the compound that I stumbled upon the first body. Unfortunately for me instead of running out of the compound I continued in deeper hoping to sate my curiosity as well as find survivors. Once I was halfway into the compound I came across a man dressed in a beige cloak. He had on a plain white Anbu mask styled in a tanuki motif, and was using a tipless Tanto short sword. It wasn't until he noticed me that I realized I should've left back when I had encountered the first corpse. For you see he told me that a broken weapon does not deserve to live and that Lord Danzō will reward him quite well for getting rid of the Kyuubi brat, after which he took his tanto and slashed across my face cutting both of my eyes. Know I expect that the only reason why I am still alive today is that this agent neglected to remember two things one my healing factor is strong enough without the added bonus of my tenant's and two I am an Uzumaki therefore I have a strong vitality so much so that my tenant was able to repair most of the damage done to me without leaving a scar but it was also at that moment I went blind. For you see there was so much chakra coursing through me repairing all the damage done that the Kyuubi neglected to regulate the amount of chakra flowing to my eyes and thus completely by accident burnt them out. Now as I said before I was clinically blind for two hours, thirty-six minutes and twenty-two seconds. But had it not been for Itachi-nii chan's timely arrival I would not be here telling you all of this, for you see not only did he kill my attacker but he gave me back my sight by giving me a pair of eyes left to him by a dear friend and someone who was also like a brother to me." Naruto stated whilst looking up at the ceiling as though someone dear to him was looking down upon him.

The Hokage though furious at the fact that Danzō had not only disregarded his order to disassemble root (even though he had his suspicions) but also is implicated in the murder of the Uchiha clan.

"Whose were they Naruto?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked "Whose eyes did Itachi give you?"

Naruto roused from his musings turned and looked at the Yamanaka clan head and said one name

"Shisui Uchiha. Itachi Nii-chan gave me Shisui Nii-chan's eyes after telling me that Shisui gave them to him after one of Danzō's cronies had tried to steal his eyes, and so fearing what might happen should Danzō ever get a hold of them Shisui had a medic remove his eyes and transplant his recently deceased father's eyes in their place. Then gave his own eyes to Itachi Nii-chan for safe keeping. When I was told this I initially refused since Shisui-nii had given them to Itachi for safe keeping not me but Itachi told me he could think of no safer place than with me or rather within me, and so with the help of Ryu-oba san I now have Shisui-nii chan's sharingan in my skull, and I name you Danzō Shimura traitor and murderer."

Danzō looked at Naruto and then at Hiruzen before smiling

"What makes you think that I would ever do such a thing. Besides why should we believe you it's obvious that you don't have the sharingan otherwise your eyes would be red not blue. I mean just look at Kakashi Hatake he has a sharingan that was transplanted and it constantly remains active."

"Really well then mister I have a sharingan hidden under my bandaged eye. Isn't a shinobi's greatest tool? I mean you've been hiding that sharingan for what six-seven years now? Not to mention that arm is concealing something special."

It was at this point Hiruzen looked to a shadowed corner

"Ryu san is this true? Did you really transplant Shisui Uchiha's sharingan into young Naruto here?" he asked

Out of the shadows the Anbu commander Ryu appeared

"Of course Hokage-sama, and as for Danzō-sama's comment about Naruto-san having red eyes instead of blue, Naruto-kun has one thing on his side that Kakashi Hatake does not have. The Kyuubi is on his side and do to that fact that Naruto is on such good terms with the Kyuubi that she fixed the problem of the sharingan being constantly active. Infact you could say that unlike my subordinate and Anko-san the Kyuubi is acting the part of Naruto's mother."

The Hokage nodded his head to Ryu's explanation.

"Well Danzō-san do you have a retort to Naruto and Ryu san's explanation?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at his former teammate

"Yes Hiruzen I do have a retort… ROOT assemble." Danzō commanded expecting his great force of perfect shinobi to appear in front of him. However, reality was a lot different from what he was expecting. Where he expected an army of his shinobi reality gave him a numerous amount of corpses.

"Sorry about this Danzō-sama but the forces you had stationed around the hokage tower were a little too dangerous for all those present."

A young woman said, she has long smooth black-bluish hair that is held in a ponytail and is wearing the typical attire of the Anbu along with a sword strapped to her shoulder and a cat-like mask with purple markings. She also has red pearl earrings.

It was then a second voice spoke.

"Unfortunately Danzō-sama we were forced to return them to you in less than pristine condition we hope you can get a refund on your purchase in the next life."

The voice belonged to a young woman with shoulder length purple hair. She is wearing standard ANBU attire, her mask is bear-like, with red markings, with a scar pattern going from the left eye hole towards the cheek, and on over her left shoulder is a standard anbu tanto.

"Hinoto, Tsuchinoe. What do you think you are doing?" Danzō asked as he stared at two of his best root agents.

"We've been released from your control and pledged ourselves to Uzumaki-sama in exchange for employment we now protect and serve Uzumaki-sama, even if he doesn't like it." Hinoto said a the loyalty evident in her tone of voice.

Danzō looked between the two kunoichi a mask of anger spreading across his visage.

"Fine then if that is your choice I will kill everyone here and then fix Hiruzen's mistake of letting a weapon like yo-…" before Danzō could finish his comment he found the blade of a Katana protruding from his throat.

For there behind Danzō was Neko her katana drawn and sheathed in Danzo's blood.

"You've caused enough trouble for Hokage-sama. Thankfully after this you will never cause him or my Imouto problems again."

After finishing her sentence Neko pulled her Katana out of danzō's body, flicked the blood off of the blade and sheathed it.

"Wow Yugao-nee you're one badass Kunoichi. Now Naru-chan pay close attention to your nee-chan's. We are what a true Kunoichi should be."

Anko said while looking between Naruto and Neko.

"Anko-San if you are done admiring your elder sister's abilities as a kunoichi I would kindly request that both you and Smith-San leave since the shinobi council and what remains of the elder council have important matters to discuss with young Naruto here." Hiruzen stated in an authoritative tone.

Anko looked at Naruto and then the Hokage for but a moment before nodding her head and turning toward Sumike.

"Come on smith-San we have to go talk to Miia and the others about Naruto's whereabouts there probably gonna try and mount a rescue operation thinking the worst right now." She said before uncoiling herself and slithering out the door with smith following close behind.

As soon as Anko and Smith left the room (and Danzō's corpse was removed) all eyes turned to gaze at Naruto.

"Alright then Naruto-kun we have a few questions for you. First and foremost is how did you find out that Danzō had a Sharingan hidden behind his bandaged eye? Secondly is there anything else you might want to tell us? And finally considering you seem to know about your Uzumaki heritage I officially pass on the deed to some 80 acres of land that your mother had purchased before her untimely passing." Hiruzen stated as he reached into his robe, procured a scroll with the Uzumaki swirl on it and handed it over to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scroll that he now held in his hands and gently brought it up to his chest.

"Thank you Hokage-jiji. Now as for how I knew the bird brain was hiding a Sharingan behind those bandages. Well my answer is that there is a reason why I am the greatest prankster in Konoha's history. As for what else I know…. Well I know who my father is, I know of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me… much to her displeasure, and I know how to get in touch with Mikoto-ka-chan." Naruto stated as a cheeky grin made its way across his face.

Everyone in attendance stared at the young man even the normally stoic Hyuuga clan head was clearly shocked by this revelation.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-san." A voice said. "But am I to understand you not only know about your heritage, but also about the kyuubi?!" the speaker continued

Naruto turned to look at the speaker and noticed that his eyes are obscured by dark glasses with a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has spiky short black hair and a moustache. He is currently wearing a high collared outfit. It wasn't until he noticed the gourd that was leaning against the table that Naruto realized he was speaking with Shibi Aburame current clan head of the Aburame Clan.

"That is correct Aburame-sama. I have been in contact with Kurama-chan since that night nine years ago when, well you know the event so there is no need for me to go into details, but let me say this she hasn't tried to take over me once nor has she tried to inflict harm upon the village or myself she seems quite content with letting bygones be bygones. It was in fact her who as I stated earlier kept me from dying on the night of the uchiha clan massacre. As for knowing that I am the son of Minato 'Yellow Flash' Namikaze a.k.a the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina 'Red Death' Uzumaki a.k.a The Hot Blooded Habanero then the answer to your question Aburame-sama is yes I do know my heritage and I was planning on announcing it during the Chunin exams should I graduate from the Academy."

The aged Kage looked at Naruto a thoughtful expression crossed his weathered face.

"That is an excellent idea Naruto especially considering the increased prestige and mission we would get from such a revelation. Now that we have spoken about you knowing your heritage, let's move onto the fact that you claimed to know how to get in touch with Mikoto Uchiha." He said while staring at the young boy in front of him.

"I too am interested as to how you are going to contact my deceased teammate pup." The Inuzuka clan head stated

"Well Inuzuka-sama I can get in contact with her because of the fact that she is not dead. Infact she wasn't even in the village during the Uchiha clan Massacre." Naruto stated "and before you ask I know this because I am in regular contact with her through her raven summons."

"Well then Naruto." Hiruzen started whilst looking at the young boy. "Why don't you send Mikoto-san an letter informing her of what has happened to her clansmen and do inform her of the fact that she and her daughter are to return to the village."

Naruto nodded his head and reached into his jacket pocket withdrawing a single square slip of paper. Biting his hand and performing the necessary hand signs he slapped his bloody digits onto the paper whilst yelling.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Kuro-san" Naruto stated while a puff of smoke engulfed the paper and upon clearing standing there upon the paper was a pure white raven.

"Huh?" The raven croaked while looking around taking in its surroundings. "Who has summoned me?" The raven croaked

Naruto raised one hand to the back of his head and started scratching it sheepishly.

"Sorry Blagden*-sama I guess I pumped to much Chakra into the seal I meant to summon Kuro-san."

Blagden stopped looking around and looked straight at Naruto.

"Who are you and how did you summon me?" He croaked out

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Blagden-sama as for how I summoned you it was with the seal you are standing on, for you see with the permission of Raiquen-sama, me and Kuro-san developed a summoning seal that allows me and only me to summon one of the raven clan usually someone of the lower level for the trivial matter of relaying messages to Mikoto kaa-chan." Naruto stated causing Blagden to stare intently at him.

"So your Kushina's hatchling hmmm. I take it you've been working with seals for sometime now given the fact that you and Kuro have created something like this. Interesting now then you said that you usually use this thing to relay a message to that hatchling Mikoto correct and I assume that due to you and Kuro creating this thing Mikoto isn't in the village which leads me to believe she is outside of the village for some reason or another so then Naruto before I relay your message to Mikoto-chan I have a few for you since what I have heard from the watchful Ravens and Gossiping Crows might be mistaken."

A/N: and that people is the new and improved chapter 5. Sorry for the absence things have been busy at work since October, and I have had a bad case of writer's block since I first published chapter five of this story which I have never really felt was complete now i feel it's long enough and complete enough to post. Now then I have already started chapter six but it is going to be scrapped and updated to continue where this one left off. I have finally figured out how to introduce Centorea and I honestly believe it's going to be believable. Also keep an eye open since I plan to make a CSI Crossover story with a movie, but don't ask me about it since I will not cave and tell anyone besides ArcherEdgeBond and Undead Kitsune since they are the only two who actually know about it. Finally I Do Not Own Blagden's name or appearance he belongs to Christopher Poalini and the Inheritance Cycle. The only thing about Blagden that I own is the way he is speaking.

*Blagden from Eldest, Brisingr and Inheritance.


End file.
